


Hidden Voices

by Veradicity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veradicity/pseuds/Veradicity
Summary: Inside the walls of Shiganshina, Hange and Levi have a moment inside the room where Erwin Smith was to be put to rest.





	Hidden Voices

The war had been fought and done. Quick and chaotic, yet seemed to stretched for ages without end. The battlefield was on a constant peak and edge like fighting to not drown after long hours swimming in the vast ocean. 

Tragedies came crashing. Erwin and Armin were at death's door, and Levi made his choice to use the serum on one of them.

"Let's get Erwin a place to rest," Hange said in the roof while they watched the young ones pull Armin out of his titan form. "There must be an intact room in this house." Levi stood up to help Hange carry Erwin off the roof. Floch made his way to Hange and Levi but Hange stopped him with a raised hand. "We got this. I want you, Mikasa, Jean and Connie to start patrolling the area and look for survivors." Hange ordered. "Eren will keep watch of Armin and Sasha."

"Yes, squad le--Commander Hange," Floch said, addressing her through her new title as Erwin's successor, before he flew off to his task.

The air smelled of burnt wood, the repugnant stench of titan flesh clung on Levi's cloak and uniform. Though the titan's blood had vanished, the smell remained embedded in his olfactory senses. 

Hange softly wiped the ash falling from the sky, off Erwin's cheek and sighed tiredly. Levi spotted her lips quiver downward. He could only imagine what Hange must be thinking in this moment. Anger towards him for letting Erwin die? Surely, not. She must have understood Levi's choice. Right?

Hange and Levi proceeded to pick Erwin up but stopped when she noticed Levi's arms tremble. "You've exhausted yourself. I forgot," Hange said.

"What? You think Erwin is going to move himself? I can handle this," Levi dismissed.

With that they made their way inside the abandoned home, carrying Erwin with him. Erwin was heavy but Levi and Hange were strong enough to carry Erwin to one of the rooms that held a bed. "This seems like a good place," Hange commented and nudged Erwin to indicate Levi to move him to this room. 

Levi looked around, the place left for spiders to make home around the corners of the walls. "Fix the bed," Levi said quietly. "I'll hold him."

Hange quickly made the bed, dusting off any dirt on the sheets. Then, she helped Levi place Erwin on the bed. 

Levi caught sight of a flower vase on the floor. Without a second to waste he left the room and went off to snatch a flower from outside. Any flower to give his respects to Erwin. Any flower to wish Erwin farewell. Any flower to demonstrate Levi's loyalty and strong friendship between them. 

Levi had let him go. "Stupid Erwin," he murmured solemnly as he kneeled in front of a beautiful flower between the rubble of wood. "I told you to stay back and wait for the news to come."

The sound of shooting gas and whirling wires from the 3DMG, caught his attention. He looked to the side and watched Mikasa fly pass to search for survivors. In that split second, Mikasa and Levi laid eyes on each other. What went down a couple of minutes ago left a tension within them. He couldn't blame Mikasa for what she did, but her actions were out of control and beyond reckless. For a moment he thought Mikasa was out there to kill him.

When he returned to the room Erwin laid, Hange was sitting on the bed with her upper half leaned against Erwin in a hug. She had covered Erwin with his green cloak, Erwin's face still exposed. 

Levi gulped and went to grab the vase and put the single flower inside, then, placed it on the drawer beside the bed. The flower reflected nicely from the noon sky shining brightly through the window.

Hange's head was facing the wall and rested on Erwin's chest. Hopefully, Hange could forgive Levi. So, he took a step closer and sat beside her near Erwin's head, and lifted a hand to Hange's brown hair.

It was then Hange curled in sorrow, clinging to Erwin's cloak. She was in pain and so was Levi. "Hange," he said before leaning forward to rest his forehead on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She quietly whimpered for minutes, enough to break him too. Too many deaths. Too many loved ones left behind. Too many farewells.

"Erwin," Hange whimpered then. "Moblit."

Levi hugged her tight despite the awkward position. 

"Moblit... Why would he…" Hange whispered. "This victory I can't see...Everything is about to change." Hange raised herself off Erwin. Levi leaned back to watched her covering the eye she still had.

Levi looked at Erwin. The color of his skin no longer the lively usual. Erwin's skin looked pale and was time to finally let him go.

"Hange. It's time to cover him up and let him rest," said Levi and grabbed Hange's arm.

She raised her head to look at Levi, his face near hers, asking her to help cover Erwin up. Hange sniffed and nodded. Both of them held one side of Erwin's green cloak and slowly raised it to cover Erwin's face. "Rest in peace, Erwin," whispered Levi. 

"We'll return again to give you a proper burial," Hange said, smoothing Erwin's green cloak. 

"Just wait a little bit, Erwin," Levi said and stood up from the bed, but soon found his leg give out.

"Levi," said Hange and went to help him up.

Levi released a shaky breath. He couldn't remember a time he was exhausted and spent. He waved his hand to Hange to give him a minute and so she waited for some time. 

"I hope you can forgive me for the decision I made today," Levi said with his eyes closed. He felt Hange embrace him, the warmth comforting him.

"I trust your judgement Levi. I could never blame you for having to choose. This was a situation that no one could have predicted. Though I believe Erwin was the right choice, it was you he placed the serum to." Hange hugged him tighter. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Hange," Levi whimpered softly it almost didn't sound like one. After composing himself, he leaned back just a little. He took deep breaths while Hange wiped the few tears in his eyes. He then looked up at her and ran the side of his hand on Hange's covered eye.

Hange's brown eyes were beautiful, he hadn't noticed as she always wore her glasses.

The tension between them held a different ambience all of a sudden. They both knew it somehow. Levi neared his lips above Hange's, feathering her lips and waiting for an acceptance. 

Hange kissed him. Their lips collided tenderly in contrast to the chaos that had occurred minutes ago. They were alive and their lips demonstrated that gift. Levi cradled her face in his hands, wanting to feel her more and more. 

Hange was alive. Hange was alive. Hange was alive in front of him.

Within the silence came the soft clicks and pops of saliva clashing against each other inside Hange's and Levi's mouth until Hange briefly took that desire by pushing her tongue inside his mouth. It was but a brief moment that Levi had taken advantage as well. Their breaths hitched when they tasted their worlds. 

Another sound of the 3DMG was heard passing by outside. They pecked each others lips and sat back. 

Hange sat on her heels, staring at Levi. They looked at one another, taking in their presence. This war was unlike any other they'd fought before.

Levi leaned forward and pecked her bandaged eye even though it was a bit stained from her blood. Hange raised a hand to grip his arm and breathed in that they were alive. 

"We should head back," Hange said.

They heard steps from inside the house. "Commander Hange," called out Floch. 

Levi and Hange stood up from the floor, distancing themselves a little like if nothing had happened. Such affections were not appropriate in a time like this. Nor they didn't want to expose as they were each other's weaknesses.

They were a hidden couple marked by years of trust and friendship.

They were alive.

They were hidden voices.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know Hange and Levi are just best friends but one can dream, right? Hopefully I got their characters right and not go too off from their character and personality.


End file.
